This invention relates to amusement devices. And one of the aspects of this invention relates to amusement devices in which an object is propelled toward a target. And another of the aspects of this invention relates to the combination of material of construction for a propelled object and a target such that the propelled object adheres on impact to the target material. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the flat surface composed of material to which a highly oil-extended butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymer molded object adheres on impact.
It has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,387 that balls prepared from butadiene-styrene linear teleblock copolymers extended with a high level of a nonaromatic paraffinic oil (aromatic, naphthenic, and cyclic containing oils are unsuitable for this product) upon being thrown against a surface do not rebound; but, rather, suffer momentary, extreme deformation returning after brief elapse of time to their original shape so that on a vertical surface they continue to adhere, but slowly roll down the surface.
It has been observed that this same type of occurrence takes place with balls prepared from butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymers extended with high levels of all kinds of hydrocarbon oils, i.e., naphthenic, paraffinic, aromatic, or mixtures thereof. It has been further observed that with certain, specific types of surface, balls prepared from butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymers have a minimal tendency to roll down the surface, tending instead to stick in place when impacted against vertical surfaces as described herein.
Since target amusement devices have always been popular and since elimination of sharp points from the missiles propelled toward a target has become a prime consideration in the design of such devices, the combination of the ability to stick to a flat surface exhibited by objects made from butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymers and the special affinity of certain specific surfaces or surface coatings for tending to hold highly oil-extended butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymer molded objects in place upon impact is considered fortuitous for the design of a target-type amusement device that is particularly safe to use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an amusement device. It is a further object of this invention to provide a target-type amusement device in which the propelled object adheres to the target without depending upon the penetration of the target by sharp protrusions for adherence. It is another object of the invention to provide a surface to which an object molded from butadiene-styrene radial teleblock copolymers extended with high levels of hydrocarbon oils will adhere upon impact.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent from reading the specification and the appended claims.